megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix
Phoenix is a demon in the series. History The phoenix is a mythical sacred fire bird which originated in the Sub-continent of India in ancient mythologies mentioned in the Egyptian and later the Phoenician and the Greek Mythology. A phoenix is a mythical bird with a tail of beautiful gold and red plumage. It has a 500 to 1,000 year life-cycle, near the end of which it builds itself a nest of twigs that it then ignites; both nest and bird burn fiercely and are reduced to ashes, from which a new, young phoenix or phoenix egg arises, reborn anew to live again. The new phoenix is destined to live as long as its old self. In some stories, the new phoenix embalms the ashes of its old self in an egg made of myrrh and deposits it in the Egyptian city of Heliopolis. The bird was also said to regenerate when hurt or wounded by a foe, thus being almost immortal and invincible — it is also said that it can heal a person with a tear from its eyes and make them temporarily immune to death. The phoenix is a symbol of fire, divinity, resurrection and rebirth out of the ashes or chaos. In some official English translations, particularly the later Persona ''titles, the Chinese Feng Huang is incorrectly named "Phoenix." Appearances *Megami Tensei II: Holy Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Avian Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Avian Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Avian Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Avian Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Avian Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Temperance Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Temperance Arcana *Devil Children White Book: Beast Type *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version: Bird Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Bird Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Avian Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Pheonix can be contracted on Shinagawa field only during the in-game time 10:00-14:00 or along with the Jatayu field boss. It is one of the demons that can be used as a mount. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Phoenix appears in the "Training Battle 4" Challenge Quest alongside Jack Frost, Raiju and Toubyou. Attacking Phoenix normally with Flynn, Flaemis, and Aquans followed by using Mazanma with Aeros should end the battle. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Children White Book'' A Phoenix named Rei is the demon partner of Takaharu Ougi. ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' Defeating Takaharu in BattleNet several times will have him give a Phoenix. Phoenix also has the power FireBoost. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Resist |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Fire Breath\Innate Recarm\Innate Fire Pleroma\27 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Persian Mythology Category:Arabian Mythology Category:European Mythology Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons